New Ainz Ooal Gown
New Ainz Ooal Gown (新生アインズ・ウール・ゴウン) is a guild of heteromorphic beings founded by Suzuki Satoru in the New World. Background Suzuki Satoru being the last guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown had found a new purpose in life after meeting and forming a friendship with Keno Fasris Invern. The forerunner of the once powerful guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. Keeping with the spirit of inducting heteromorphs into its membership, it’s main focus is to explore the New World. Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc Upon locating the source of Keno’s transformation, the undead Suzuki Satoru reconstituted the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown into New Ainz Ooal Gown. Being the sole remaining member of the original Ainz Ooal Gown, Suzuki had full authority to make Keno into the 42nd member of the guild. As part of her initiation she received a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Promising to return Suzuki went to confront the entity that was the mastermind of the zombification epidemic they found in the region. However, even after Cure Elim Los Malvar was killed, the countless millions that were turned into zombies remained as they were. Keno found her loved-ones still mindless undead, though maintained a facade of hope that there was something in the world that could turn them back into human. Under this pretense the two continued their journeys together.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: Beyonders Two hundred years had passed and New Ainz Ooal Gown had accepted more numbers into its ranks. They continued to search the world and explore the unknown. On one journey, Keno, Suzuki, Nurunuru, and Crystal investigated the gigantic tornado in the Dolor Desert.Overlord Bonus Volume Epilogue Strength Each guild member of the New Ainz Ooal Gown had their own share of responsibility. For instance, the Second Seat, the Sixth Seat, and the Seventh Seat were the three among them who are responsible for collecting information. Meanwhile, the First Seat, was primarily the person who is responsible for coordinating them and combat. Barring Suzuki Satoru who is level 100, it can be highly suggested that almost every guild member except Keno Fasris Invern are above level 34. This was measured under the basis of what's described about Keno from her character sheet, detailing the vampire to be the weakest member of the New Ainz Ooal Gown.Overlord Bonus Volume Character Sheet: Keno Fasris Invern According to Suzuki, in YGGDRASIL terms, they were easily above level 40 by far. Known Members * 1st Seat: Suzuki Satoru * 2nd Seat: Keno Fasris Invern * 3rd Seat: Scraea * 4th Seat: Nurunuru * 5th Seat: Crystal * 6th Seat: Plantona * 7th Seat: Muki Trivia * Whereas the old Ainz Ooal Gown was created in YGGDRASIL, the new Ainz Ooal Gown was made in the New World. * The new Ainz Ooal Gown isn't as strong as its predecessor which is the old Ainz Ooal Gown. * The roles and responsibilities between guild members had not been decided after their discussion together, and neither had they been forced into their role. * According to the author Maruyama, if Suzuki Satoru shared his knowledge with his guild members, the New Ainz Ooal Gown could finish off the Pleiades by themselves.Overlord Bonus Volume Afterword References }} Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Guilds Category:New World Guilds